Conventionally, constituent materials of electric wire conductors used for routing in automobiles and the like are dominated by copper-based materials superior in conductivity, such as copper and copper alloys. Considerable work has been done to improve mechanical properties such as tensile strength (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-016284 (Patent Document 1)).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-016284 (Patent Document 1) discloses an electric wire conductor for automobiles produced by stranding more than one hard wires with their mechanical properties, such as tensile strength, longitudinal modulus of elasticity, and conductivity, having been improved by applying wiredrawing at a degree of cold working greater than or equal to 99% to a copper alloy containing any one selected from Mg, Ag, Sn, and Zn in a specific range of content.